Audio/video systems can include a number of settings to adjust the viewing experience. Televisions typically can have settings like contrast, brightness, color, sharpness, and color temperature to adjust the display qualities. Similarly, sound equipment can include a multi-band equalizer for adjusting the sound output to compensate for the room acoustics, and can include settings to adjust delays between speakers to compensate for speaker placement. However, the interaction between individual settings may not be well understood by the general population. Additionally, characteristics of an audio/video signal can alter the viewing experience. These characteristics, such as compression, chromo subsampling, and the number of audio channels are beyond the control of the consumer and can differ depending on the source of the signal.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.